Spellbound
by Ien's-Fandom-Hole
Summary: Terra just loved it when Aqua cast magic at him. Even if he just met her while out on a mission. Dark!Aqua. Request from Shiranai Atsune.


_Spellbound_

Terra could feel the darkness push him back, his keyblade vanishing as it left his grip. The person, no the girl, in front of him was too strong. He didn't understand how she was so strong. The light should always triumph over darkness. That's what Master Eraqus had taught him and Ven. But this girl was far stronger, flexible and superior in every way to him. Every move she made seemed more like a taunt than anything else to him. She danced easily away from his last fireball, leaving him with just enough magic to muster up a cure, that he surely would need after her next attack.

"What's wrong slowpoke? That big Keyblade isn't weighing you down anymore." Her voice was light. Her blue eyes shown with a certain level of brightness.

 _'She looks like a princess dancing around the battlefield.'_ He couldn't help but to think. If only princess' wore blue skin tight shorts with a shirt to match. "If you're going to taunt me, at least tell me your name."

"Why should I? There's no point to that." She asked, a gleeful smile on her face as they both stopped. She willingly gave him the time to re-summon his Keyblade.

In a way she was right. Only one of them would be leaving this field. But he still wanted to know. Who was the person slowly stealing his heart with every spell cast so perfectly. Every swing of that blue-tinted silvery Keyblade of hers made him wonder more and more. Every time she cartwheeled away from him he wondered why she had to wield the darkness while he was trapped in the light.

"It only seems fair. After all we both wield Keyblades." Terra tighten his grip around his Chaos Ripper. He had thrown out the stupidest reason ever for asking her name. Really any other reason would have been better. And judging by her frown, she also thought it was as stupid as he knew it was.

"Is that the best you can come up with? So uncool." She shook her head lazily lifting her blade in front of her. "But I suppose, if that's your final wish, I can tell you."

Terra tried not to look excited.

"Aqua."

 _'Aqua?'_ He repeated it back to himself. He knew that he had heard that name before. But when he looked up he saw her angry face along with her foot tapping impatiently. "What?"

"Well, aren't you going to tell me yours? Geez, it's just common courtesy."

"Terra."

She, Aqua, smiled at him. "I promise to remember you once I've won."

* * *

"She was just so amazing Ven, you don't even understand."

Terra watched as his younger friend practiced fighting on the training ground. The blonde didn't even seem to be listening to his story. Ven was just so focused on training that it made the brunette sigh. But his back straightened after a moment as he looked over with curious eyes. "So what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it seemed like she wanted to kill you and with how awesome you're making her sound, I doubt you actually won."

"Hey!" He growled playfully at the boy. "That's just it. I don't know. One minute we were fighting, I thought she was going to hit me with another fireball, but she just vanished."

"In the blink of an eye?"

"That's what I said!"

"Uh." Ven shook his head. He decided not to correct the older male. "So? Did you tell Master Eraqus about her?"

Terra blinked. "No. Why would I?"

"She seems like a formidable rival for you. And if she is using the darkness don't you think he should know about it?"

"No way. I'm going to take her down before he even has to worry about her." Terra pounded one fist into his other hand. It was something he did, as if to show how tough he was.

"Yeah right stud." Her gentle laugh wafted through the air. Both boys looked up to find her sit on the cliff side, just above their practice ground. Aqua's lips curled into a smile as she gave them a small wave. "Hi there."

"You!" Terra yelled at her, thrusting out an arm, summoning his Keyblade. "How did you even get here?"

"It's a secret."

"Ven." He didn't look at the younger fighter. "Go find Master Eraqus. I can handle this."

Ven gave him an unsure look before running off back to the castle.

"You come here to lose again?" The brunette taunted.

"As if I lost in the first place." She stood. After first he thought she was going to jump down to fight him with her own blade, but he was quickly proven wrong when she hurled a fireball at him.

He easily stepped out of the way. "This again? How boring."

She summoned her stopwatch-headed keyblade. She ran her index finger over each of the diamond like teeth and across the black webbing. "My spells don't impress you? That's okay, I learned a new one."

Terra brought his Keyblade up in front of his body before she could cast her new spell. Te first ball of fire was careful blocked, the second was two close for comfort but avoided all the same. And the third one, that he wasn't expecting made a direct hit to his arm. He watched her laugh at him.

"Had enough yet?" She asked.

"Never." He smiled, in the back of his mind hoping that he could see more of her powerful magic.

* * *

 ** _For Shiranai Atsune._**

 ** _R &R if you want_**

 ** _SK_**


End file.
